


Not Without His Charms

by summerbutterfly



Series: If You SeiSou [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys In Love, Competition, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Swimming, Travel, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin competes. Seijuurou and Sousuke watch, and Sousuke learns a couple things he's not sure he wanted to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Without His Charms

**Author's Note:**

> It's embarrassing how long this has been sitting on my hard drive. Thank you to my beta. Anything left that's screwy is my fault.

The meet commenced the following morning. Rin placed well in the morning prelims, coming in 8th for fly. Seijuurou and Sousuke cheered him on and watched, enthralled, as he raced some of the best swimmers in the world. Around 1:00, they took a brief break for lunch, and then returned for finals, where Rin managed to move up to 6th place, posting an excellent time. 

Seijuurou and Sousuke were like proud parents. 

"Matsuoka, that was _awesome_." Seijuurou hugged Rin so hard, Rin almost fell over. "These guys are incredible! And you beat them!" 

"Eh, I beat some of them." Rin pulled off his cap and shook out his hair. "I would have liked to have done better, but I can't complain." 

"Didn't you match your personal best?" Sousuke asked.

"No. I swam two tenths of a second faster in my last meet in Australia. That would have meant 5th today if I'd held it together." 

"It's probably just nerves," Seijuurou said. "It was your first race of the meet, y'know?" 

"I know, but I need to get that time down. With what I did today, I've only got a B-cut. I need an A-cut to get a guaranteed spot on the roster for Worlds." Rin shrugged on his warm up jacket. "Anyway, I'm gonna go change. You guys wanna get some dinner?"

"Sure," Sousuke said. "You want us to wait for you here?"

"Yeah. I hear the 400 IM final is gonna be pretty intense, so you should have plenty to keep you occupied." With a wave, Rin went off to talk to his coach and hit the showers. Sousuke and Seijuurou settled down to watch some more races.

Halfway through the remaining swims, Sousuke realized Rin was taking a long time.

"That's not like him," he said. "I'm gonna go make sure everything is okay."

"All right," Seijuurou said. "I'll wait here?"

"Yeah. I should be right back." 

Sousuke headed off in the direction of the changing rooms. There weren't many guys inside, but he could hear several showers running as he turned the corner. 

"Rin?" he called.

Rin emerged from the other side of a nearby partition. "Hey," he said. "Sorry, I'm coming." 

"No rush, we were just wondering what happened to you. You left like, half an hour ago."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. Coach needed to talk to me. Apparently, I've been offered an endorsement contract."

"What? When?"

"Today. I just found out. I guess there were some scouts here from a Chinese swimsuit company that's trying to gain a market in Japan. They want me and a couple of the other guys to do a shoot with them. I'm cleared for dinner, but I've got a meeting tonight when I get back." 

"Wow, that's..." Sousuke looked away as Rin bent over to pick his shirt. "That's awesome, Rin."

"I know, right?" Rin slipped his shirt over his head. "If it's enough, I might even be able to get my own small apartment in Iwatobi."

Sousuke paused. "What? Why would you do that?" 

"So I can stop being a mooch. Give you guys, and my mom, some space."

"Rin, we have plenty of space. And we've told you, you are always welcome whenever you're in town."

"Sousuke, your apartment is great and all, but I know you and Mikoshiba are trying to build a life together. You can't do that if I'm always in the way." 

"You're not in the..." 

Rin cut him off by zipping his bag and standing up straight. "I'm starving. You ready? How do you feel about something with meat?" 

Rin started walking out before Sousuke could answer.

Sousuke had no other choice but to follow.

*~*~*~*~*  
After dinner, Rin declined Sousuke's offer to come and hang out once he'd finished his meeting, so Sousuke went back to the room, got undressed, and spread himself invitingly out on top of the covers. Seijuurou, who had stopped downstairs to get some clean towels, raised an appreciative eyebrow as he came in.

"What's this?" he asked, setting the towels on the dresser.

"I'm horny," Sousuke replied. "Fuck me."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Matsuoka's endorsement contract does it? You aren't feeling inadequate or something?"

"Sei, cut the crap and fuck me. Please?"

"All right, all right. Who am I to refuse such a romantic request?"

Seijuurou climbed on the bed between Sousuke's spread legs. Sousuke held out the lube. 

Seijuurou pushed his hand aside. "Not yet," he said. "You're barely hard."

"I'm hard enough."

"Pookie, I know your cock better than I know my own. This is not you hard."

"You took a long time getting up here. I got cold. I was harder before."

"Oh yeah?" Seijuurou bent up Sousuke's knees and pushed his legs apart. "So you were hard and you didn't try to finger yourself or anything?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Just me?" Seijuurou kissed him. "Or were you hoping I wouldn't come back alone?"

Sousuke froze. He opened his mouth to retort, but no sound came out. 

Seijuurou stroked his cheek. "He's not coming, baby. But I understand if maybe you were hoping he'd changed his mind."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sousuke muttered. "I got naked for you, not anyone else. I want to have sex with _you_."

"But you don't want to have sex with only me, do you? You want to have sex with him, too." 

Seijuurou lowered himself on to Sousuke's chest. "Look, I'm not going to lie and say I haven't thought about it," he admitted. "The idea of Matsuoka's cock in your mouth while I fuck you from behind gets me pretty damn hot. But just because we all have history doesn't mean that he'll be comfortable sharing a bed with us. Matsuoka is a romantic at heart. You know that. And truthfully, I'm not sure he even has a kinky side."

Mortified at being found out so easily, Sousuke slung his forearm over his eyes. "He wants his own place," he said. "In Iwatobi."

"Can he afford that?"

"If this endorsement deal is enough." Sousuke looked down at his boyfriend. "He thinks he's getting in the way of us building a life together."

"Well, that's not true but I can understand why he might feel that way."

"I don't want him shutting me out again." Sousuke clenched his jaw, the words coming out despite him not wanting them to. "I'm sick of him leaving me behind, Sei." 

"Pookie." Seijuurou shimmied up so his chin rested on Sousuke's shoulder. "I get that, but I don't think group sex isn't the answer to overcoming how you feel. You need to be honest with him, not intimate."

Sousuke flinched, the truth of Seijuurou's words hitting him straight in the chest. Of course Sei was right, but Sousuke had few other ways left of keeping some semblance of a bond between himself and Rin these days. He couldn't swim any more, at least not competitively, and he couldn't move to Tokyo because of his studies. He had little to offer besides a tight ass and decade of friendship, and if that's what it took, then so be it because this was _Rin_. Rin, who had everything and just kept getting further and further out of Sousuke's reach.

"Oh, Pookie." Seijuurou moved Sousuke's arm, and Sousuke turned his head away. He didn't want to have this conversation. Not now, not ever. "Baby, no. Don't shut me out. You're hurt. I want to talk about it."

"Well, I don't. Okay? Because it's stupid."

"It's not stupid."

"It is stupid! And I'm stupid for making it about me!"

"Or maybe you and Matsuoka are more alike than you realize." Sousuke rolled to his side and buried his face in Seijuurou's chest while Seijuurou stroked his hair. "Romantic swimming maniacs, the two of you. And you're so bonded it's like you're one person sometimes." 

"Shut up," Sousuke muttered. "I'm nothing like him. Nothing!" 

"Oh but you are," Seijuurou chuckled. "You really, really are." 

*~*~*~*~*

Sousuke didn't mean to fall asleep but he did, and awoke sometime later to the feel of something wet and warm around his cock. He thought at first it was Seijuurou's mouth, but when he looked down, he realized it was Seijuurou's hand, stroking thoughtfully as Seijuurou looked at the tube of lube.

"You bought self-warming." He held it up. "I wanted to try it, but I didn't want to finger you while you were still asleep."

"So you decided to molest me instead?" Sousuke smiled, groggy but nicely turned on. "Aren't you dirty."

"Oh, hush. You make me sound like I'm evil for touching my boyfriend." 

Seijuurou leaned forward and kissed him, tongue licking into Sousuke's mouth. Sousuke hooked his foot around Seijuurou's back, and Seijuurou rubbed against him, bare skin to bare skin.

"How does it feel?" Seijuurou murmured. "The lube, I mean." 

"Tingly," Sousuke said. "Like something that will feel really nice up my ass."

"Yes, it does feel pretty nice." In one smooth motion, Seijuurou stripped off his shirt and sat himself on Sousuke's pelvis. "But it's not going up your ass tonight, baby. I said I didn't want to finger you while you were sleeping, but that didn't mean I didn't finger myself."

Sousuke sucked in his breath. He looked down at where Seijuurou was grinding on him, and felt a jolt of lust rock him to his toes. "You didn't," he whispered.

"Oh, but I did. Wanna feel?"

Seijuurou took Sousuke's hand. Lifting his hips, he drew it back between his legs and pressed Sousuke's fingers against his slick skin. Sousuke inhaled sharply, pulse pounding in his ears.

Seijuurou gave him a naughty grin. 

"Oh god," Sousuke groaned. "Sei that's...that's..."

"I know what it is." Seijuurou splayed his hands against the mattress above Sousuke's shoulders. "No need to say it. Just get your dick in me, Yamazaki. I'm getting impatient."

Sousuke was more than happy to comply. 

It was awkward at first. Seijuurou's legs were long, so riding wasn't the most comfortable position, but Seijuurou made it work, finding a rhythm that was good for both of them. And Sousuke made sure to work Seijuurou's dick, using two hands to spread lube all along the length. In return, Seijuurou made sure to tease Sousuke's nipples, rubbing them with his fingers the way he knew Sousuke liked. The actual sex lasted longer than either of them expected, and Sousuke found he liked seeing Seijuurou come. He liked feeling Seijuurou's nails digging into his chest, and seeing the way Seijuurou bit his lip, his cock pulsing in Sousuke's hands as he spilled on Sousuke's stomach.

"Wow," Sousuke murmured. "You are fucking pretty when you come."

"Mmmm, thank you," Seijuurou said. "And you are fucking pretty when you're _covered_ in come."

" _Such_ a pervert." Sousuke pinched Seijuurou's inner thigh. "I'd be kind of grossed out if I didn't feel so good right now."

"Why? Don't you like being topped from the bottom?" 

"I do! I just...you're _admiring_ me. And I'm covered in...stuff."

" _My_ stuff." Seijuurou kissed him. "You're covered by me and that's fucking sexy." 

"Damn, Sei. Is there anything that doesn't turn you on?"

"There are a few things." Seijuurou nipped his nose and gave him a sly grin. "But even those are turn-ons if they involve you."

Sousuke liked the way those words made him feel. "You spoil me," he teased. "I'm going to become so confident in my own sexiness I'll be insufferable."

"Please do," Seijuurou replied. "I like that kind of suffering."

*~*~*~*~*

They saw Rin two days later at the airport as they were leaving. They weren't on the same flight, but their gates were nearby, and they passed the time hanging out and talking in the terminal. Rin was flying straight home to catch an afternoon practice, and then going into another meeting for his photo shoot.  
Sousuke may have hugged him a little tighter than necessary when the endorsement came up again.

"Until you do get your own apartment, you're staying with us when you're in Iwatobi," he said. "You understand me? And don't you dare think about arguing, asshole."

"I'll stay with you until I work something else out, I promise." Rin hugged Sousuke back, warm and smelling faintly of chlorine. "And I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

Sousuke released him.

Rin smiled.


End file.
